El Significado de las flores
by JoKer-jo
Summary: 6 flores diferentes, 6 historias distintas. Para conmemorar el día de los enamorados (incluye sorpresa final owó).
1. Aciano

**Resumen:** 5 flores diferentes, 5 historias distintas. Para conmemorar el día de los enamorados (incluye sorpresa final owó).

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen (aun… ewé).

**Advertencias: **Drabble. Son varias parejas, cada una con una historia diferente en cada capítulo (Incluye PruHun).

* * *

Regalar un ramo de flores o tan solo una rosa, es algo común, y más para San Valentín.

Una forma dulce y sencilla para demostrar precio y amor incondicional hacia aquella personal especial.

"_Me quiere, no me quiere, me quiere, no me quiere… me quiere…" _

Cada flor, según su variedad de color y forma, posee un mensaje unico del que puede ser fácilmente transmitido sin la necesidad de usar las palabras…

* * *

**Pareja: **Uk-Sey

Aciano

**Representa: **El mensajero de los sentimientos puros y sensibles.

El Aciano significa amor tímido.

"_No me atrevo a confesar mi amor por ti…"_

* * *

-"Amor tímido…"-

La morena repitió aquellas palabras mientras que observaba detenidamente a dichas flores que se encontraban en exhibición en ese momento.

Su significado no solo le llamo la atención, si no que también le hizo acordar a alguien, o para ser más precisos, a ella.

-Si tan solo…-

Un leve rubor no tardo en aparecer en su rostro al recordar a la persona que se gano su atención. Llevaba tiempo enamorada del rubio, pero nunca fue capaz de declarársele, tal como la historia del Aciano.

Por eso decidió regalarle una sola para este San Valentín. Para dar el primer paso y dejar que la flor hablase por ella y porque últimamente regalar flores a la persona que aprecias se volvió una moda en estos días.

* * *

Sin tiempo que perder se apresuro para llegar la casa del inglés, como una visita y sin previo aviso.

-¿Victoria? Q-que sorpresa…-

El enamorado de la isleña se sorprendió por su visita, ya que no esperaba a nadie y menos para este día. Tenía planeado tomar té y leer algunos libros como cualquier otro día pero por otro lado le agradaba tener una grata compañía.

-Y-yo… bien… yo v-vine…-

Estaba tan nerviosa que empezó a tartamudear _"¿Pero que me esta pasando?" _se preguntó ya que no actuaba de esa manera, de seguro era parte del efecto del amor. Si, tal vez eso era.

Bajo la mirada para tranquilizarse, acompañando con un suspiro pesado. Apretó con fuerza la flor que escondía atrás suyo y tomo valor para finalmente decidirse en dar el primer paso.

-Me gustas Arthur- dijo tímidamente -¡Siempre me gustaste!- A la segunda elevo la voz mientras que le extendía el pequeño Aciano con sus manos temblorosas.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo violento. En estos momentos solo quería desaparecer o que la tierra la tragase.

Por otro lado, el de orbes verdes estaba atónito, sorprendido y sin palabras. Un leve sonrojo se hizo notar en aquellas mejillas pálidas.

Quien lo diría, al parecer su amor hacia la isleña le correspondía, solo que ella se adelanto y dio el primer paso.

Pasó una mano sobre su cabeza despeinándose aun más de lo que estaba. Bajo la mirada al suelo y al rato la alzo concentrándose esta vez en la morena.

-¿E-eso crees?-

Acepto con timidez y delicadeza la flor.

Para ser sincero era linda, muy linda y hasta había escuchado algo sobre la misma.

La morena tenia la misma reacción del rubio de hace un momento. Finalmente asintió con torpeza, ya que a causa de los nervios no podía formular palabras ni nada.

-Sabes… tu también me gustas Victoria, mucho y más de lo que podrías imaginar- Este le dedico una sonrisa y los ojos de la chica se iluminaron de la felicidad.

Ambos se correspondían mutuamente y nada o nadie los podía separar, ni arruinar aquella escena.

-¿En serio?-

Unas pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban en salir, y no tardo en abalanzarse sobre el chico en un fuerte abrazo.

Estaba feliz, alegre. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Era como un sueño, uno dulce que para su fortuna se estaba haciendo realidad.

El chico asintió ante la pregunta de la menor y correspondió con fuerza aquel abrazo.

-Bloody Hell- Maldijo en voz baja. Recordó que no tenía un regalo para ella –No tengo nada para ti…- Comento molesto

-¡Descuida! Me conformo en saber que me… amas…- Murmuro la ultima palabra. Aun no se acostumbraba a aquella realidad -Y Feliz San Valentín Arthur… -

-Feliz San Valentín Victoria- Se acerco a la muchacha, dándole un beso tímido. Total era lo menos que podía hacer como regalo –I Love you…- murmuro mientras que la invitaba a pasar a su casa.

* * *

_El Aciano es una flor que representa un amor tímido y secreto, del que puede nacer un amor mutuo, una nueva pareja._

* * *

Este Fic se lo dedico a** Mimi Hyuga** como regalo de cumpleaños-adelantado (?) ¡Feliz Cumpleaños-adelantado linda! Porque sé que amas a esta pareja 3 ;w; y que cumplas mucho más! ~

_¿Reviews?_


	2. Camelia

**Pareja: **RomaBel

Camelia

**Representa: **Belleza y orgullo.

La Camelia significa _"Siempre te querré". _En el color rojo o rosa significa un amor incondicional y duradero. Confianza, deseo y sensualidad.

"_Eres la flor más bella. Me siento orgulloso de que me hayas elegido a mi"_

* * *

El castaño siempre observaba a la rubia admirar las flores que estaba afuera de la floristería, en exhibición todos los días.

¿Qué tenían de especial aquellas estúpidas flores?

Aparte de admirar tulipanes, que tienen un valor sentimental para la misma, siempre miraba otras flores. Unas rojas y más pequeñas a comparación de las primeras

No es que se sintiera celoso por unas flores, eso sería muy patético, pero no podía evitar verla sonreír y como observaba las flores. Simplemente ella se veía tan linda, tan dulce pero tampoco podía quejarse por no recibir la atención de la rubia al igual que aquellas plantas. No podía quejarse, no eran nada.

Simplemente amigos y nada más.

* * *

-¡Mira Lovi! ¿No son preciosas?

La belga llamo al muchacho, que se encontraba en la otra punta del lugar, para que mirara junto con ella las flores que llamaron su atención en estos últimos días.

El aludido se acerco de mala gana y hasta se podía oír algunas quejas que otras y unos cuantos insultos

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que mire unas estúpidas flores contigo?-

La rubia no pudo evitar dejar escapar una pequeña risilla ante la pregunta del italiano. Estaba acostumbrada a oír las quejas o verlo de mal humor aunque consideraba aquella actitud un tanto graciosa, tierna o linda tal vez.

-No tonto… Se llaman "Camelias" ¿no te parecen lindas?-

Un leve sonrojo apareció en el rostro del muchacho mientras que trataba de ocultarlo antes de que Bélgica le viera en aquella penosa situación.

Frunció el ceño al escuchar el nombre de esas flores. Al fin sabía como se llamaban, al fin sabía el nombre de esas flores que le robaban la atención de su amada ¡Ni siquiera sabía de su existencia! Hasta hace unos minutos.

-Tal vez…-

El aludido murmuro con las mejillas infladas, tal como un niño encaprichado.

Las flores si eran lindas pero tampoco iba a admitirlo.

-¿Y sabes que sería lindo también?-

-¿Q-que?-

Las palabras de su amiga lo saco de sus pensamientos. Dirigió su mirada hacia ella y ahí estaba.

Sonriendo como de costumbre solo que esta vez era una sonrisa que la hacía ver más linda, más hermosa de lo normal.

En estos momentos agradecía de poder presenciar aquel momento y de poder disfrutar de aquella esplendida vista.

-Recibir una de estas para San Valentín- Concluyo de dedicándole un guiño. –Bien, se me hace tarde... Nos vemos después ~-

-¿Pero que demonios?-

La apurada despedida de su amiga lo dejo confundido y con muchas preguntas: _"¿Recibir flores para San Valentín? ¿A que diablos se refería con eso? ¿Por qué sería lindo recibir unas flores feas? ¿Y como que nos vemos después?"_

Después de un arduo trabajo de procesar esa información, cayó en la cuenta de que…

-¡Cazzo! ¡È oggi San Valentino!-

Ahora sabía a lo que se refería la de orbes verdes. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso, de manera violenta. Ahora sabia que es lo que ella quería recibir para esa fecha.

Volvió rápidamente la floristería en busca de esas flores.

-"Amor incondicional… Deseo…"-

Estaba petrificado, y sin palabras.

El color de sus mejillas aumentó aun más de los de costumbre.

No podía creer lo que acababa de enterarse.

¿Cómo es posible de que unas flores feas signifiquen lo que siente por la belga? ¿Acaso era una coincidencia?

Si es así, le dio al clavo, como dicen algunos.

Esa misma mañana compro un ramo decidido a regalarle a la rubia.

* * *

-Emma… _Io_… _ti voglio bene… _no, no, es muy pronto… _Io_ _Ti amo… _ si, eso suena mejor-

Era de tarde y se encontraba plantando en la entrada de la casa de la belga.

Estaba practicando lo que quería decirle.

-¡Maledizione Lovino! ¡Se un hombre per dio! ¡Tu puedes decirle!-

-¿Decirle que Lovi?-

El sureño se exalto.

¿En que momento se abrió la puerta?

Ya no importaba, solo importaba declarársele.

-Emma... I-io – Estaba tan avergonzado. Quería salir huyendo o desmayarse o cualquiera de las dos opciones, solo quería desaparecer – ¡Yo te traje esto maldición! ¡Buon San Valentino!-

Le entrego el ramo, mas bien le tiro de manera brusca, de las flores que ella quería recibir en un principio. Esta las acepto con ternura y se tomo el tiempo para disfrutar su aroma.

-¿Sabes lo que significan?-

Pregunto en voz baja. El chico bajo la mirada apenado, avergonzado.

-S-si-

-¿Pero sabes lo que significan en un ramo?-

No dijo nada, solo negó con la cabeza.

Sabia lo que querían decir pero no en un ramo.

-_"Eres la flor mas bella. Me siento orgullosa de que me hayas elegido a mi…" _Feliz San Valentín… -

Dicho eso, lo acorralo del cuello en un abrazo y deposito un pequeño beso en los labios ajenos.

El Italiano, ni lerdo ni perezoso, correspondió el beso extendiéndolo aun mas. Al final se escucho un _"Te Amo" _por ambas partes y pasaron juntos el resto del día.

_La Camelia es la flor que representa el orgullo y la Belleza. El amor incondicional y duradero. El amor eterno por alguien._

_¿Reviews?_

* * *

Gracias por los comentarios! yo tampoco creí escribir un UkSey pero salio... owo ~ El próximo capitulo sera sobre una pareja no muy unida.. ¿Pistas? El la quiere, Ella ni le da bola... xD


	3. Clematis

**Pareja: **LietBela

Clematis

**Representa: **La Esperanza.

El Clematis en color blanco o azul, significa la espera de poder llegar al corazón de aquella persona amada.

"_Me encanta tu forma de ser y pensar"_

* * *

-¿Y tipo, si le regalas una rosa?-

Sugirió el polaco mientras que observaba unos ositos rosados que le pareció lo más lindo, y con estilo, del mundo.

-No, ese es mas tu estilo que el de Natalia.-

Comento Toris mientras que buscaba algo para regalar a su querida bielorrusa en San Valentín.

El rubio indignado, se volteo dándole la espalada, lo que provocó una risa por parte de su amigo. Sabía que el enojo del rubio no duraría mucho.

-¿Y que tal unas flores o un ramo?-

Volvió a sugerir. Su enojo había pasado tan rápido que actuaba como si nada.

-¿Crees que le guste?- Pregunto esperanzado.

-¡Por supuesto! Tipo que ¿A quién no le gustaría recibir flores para San Valentín?-

El rubio se cruzo de brazos. Para ser Sincero, sentía un poco de envidia porque la chica si iba a recibir algo para esa fecha.

* * *

El lituano sonrió esperanzado de que su amigo tuviese la razón.

La bielorrusa y él no serán nada, pero siempre estaba atento de ella. De que no le faltara nada, de poder sacarle una sonrisa, de apoyarla cuando estaba triste o cuando lloraba por haber sido rechazada por el ruso.

No le importaba recibir los constantes rechazos, los "No", los insultos o los desprecios. Solo le importaba verla por lo menos sonreír.

* * *

-¡Hey Feliks! ¿Qué te parecen estas de aquí?-

Señalo unas flores muy peculiares que se encontraban aisladas de todas las demas, en un rincón. No sabía porque pero aquellas flores robaron su atención.

-No son tan feas pero aun así voto por las rosas, ¡Como que deberías tener un poco mas de color a tu vida Liet! El rosa es un color lindo ~-

-Si… es un lindo color pero no lo sé… creo que estas flores son las adecuadas ¿tienes idea de cómo se llamaran?-

El rubio se acerco de mala gana. Sabía que su amigo no cambiaria de parecer ni aunque siguiera insistiendo sobre el color rosa ya que sería una pérdida de tiempo y de argumentos a favor del color rosa.

Alzo la maceta donde se encontraban las flores y alcanzo a leer su nombre.

-Se llaman Clematis Liet.-

-¿Clematis?-

-Sip. Ese es su nombre ¡y dice algo!-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-_"Me encanta tu forma de ser y pensar"_… como que es algo cursi.-

-Supongo- Murmuró.

El lituano sonrió satisfecho. Estaba feliz de saber el nombre de aquellas flores y estaba más que feliz porque tenía el regalo perfecto para su querida Natalia.

* * *

No en un lugar tan lejos, se encontraba una Natalia no tan contenta.

-¡Agh Hermano!-

Azotó con fuerza la puerta de su habitación, encerrándose.

La bielorrusa no se encontraba de buen humor. Había sido rechazada nuevamente ¡Y en el día de los enamorados!

Tenía la leve esperanza de que su hermano aceptara casarse con ella y que le dijera "Si" en el día más romántico de todos, pero todo salió al contrario, muy lejos de sus expectativas.

Al parecer acosarlo y seguirlo con ramos de girasoles, cajas de chocolates u ositos de peluches de diferentes tamaños, que al final no sirvió para nada. Por alguna razón, la ventana de la habitación del mayor se encontraba abierta cuando esta fue a buscarlo.

Se encontraba enojada, molesta y furiosa…

-¡¿Por qué no quisiste casarte hermano?!-

Sentía la necesidad de apuñalar con un cuchillo a la primera persona o cosa que se le cruzara en su camino, y que en este caso fue una pequeña maceta que se encontraba sobre su mesita de luz.

-¿Pero que diablos?-

Se acerco curiosa, dejando aun lado el enojo y su cuchillo.

Al levantar la maceta de su lugar, se dio cuenta de que estaba acompañada con una tarjeta. Abrió esta que solamente tenía una frase: _"Me encanta tu forma de ser y de pensar. Aun sigo esperando de poder llegar a tu corazón… Feliz San Valentín." _Y nada más. No decía de quien era o para quien era, pero estaba claro de que era dirigido para ella.

Para la suerte y desgracia de la chica, recordó de inmediato la letra. Era del lituano, podría jurar que era del porque estaba acostumbrada en recibir cartas o postales de el castaño, y tirarlos a la basura.

-Idiota…- Murmuro mientras que rompía la carta en varios pedazos y se dirigía hacia el basurero -¿Y ahora que?-

No sabía que hacer con las flores. No quería tirarlas, eran bastante bonitas, pero tampoco quería recibirlas.

-Eres un grandísimo idiota…-

Mientras que esbozaba una ligera sonrisa, ubicaba sus nuevas flores en la ventana.

Por un lado se sintió feliz por recibir algo para San Valentín, pero por otro lado estaba enojada porque esperaba recibir algo por parte de su hermano.

* * *

En algún lugar de China…

-¡¿No piensas volver a casa aru?!-

El chino ya se estaba volviendo impaciente con la presencia del ruso en su casa.

-No, da~ me quedare en tu casa hasta que pase esto del día de los enamorados…-

-¿Por que yo? aru…-

El dueño de la casa contaba los minutos para que pasase rápido el día y así poder volver a la tranquilidad que tenía antes de que apareciera corriendo su no invitado.

* * *

_El Clematis representa la espera y la esperanza de alguien de poder corresponder a ese amor._

* * *

_¿Reviews?_

**¡Gracias por los comentarios!**

**Hikary-senpai: Espero que hayas acertado ewé**

**Namakemono97; Estabas en lo correcto ;3**

**¡Perdón la demora! D: ya tenía escrito el fic pero el problema era el tiempo y de pasarlo a computadora –si, escribe en un cuaderno cuando esta inspirada- Dx bien, espero que les haya gustado este humilde fic.**

**El siguiente capítulo es sobre una pareja de las que roleaba hace muchos años… ;w;**


	4. Madreselva

**Este capitulo se lo dedico a **_**himitsu-san (Siempre tuve en cuenta tu ¿amenaza? Porque sin ella no hubiera seguido con este fic)**_

_**Espero que lo disfruten :D**_

* * *

**Pareja: **SebWy

Madreselva

**Representa: **La amabilidad Natural.

La Madreselva en color blanco o rosa, significa lazos de amistad y de amor.

"_Estamos hechos el uno para el otro"_

* * *

– ¿Y ya sabes que quieres regalarle para San valentino?- Pregunto el segundo hermano italiano que se concentraba en limpiar unos vasos sucios.

–Aun no se que quiero regalarle…- Suspiro con pesadez el tercer hermano mientras que contaba el dinero de sus ahorros.

– ¡No te desesperes fratello! Yo se que algo se te ocurrirá- Le sonrió este, infundiéndole ánimos a que no tenga un colapso nervioso.

– ¿Y que me recomendarías?- Pregunto curioso. No tenía muchas ideas acerca de que regalar y mas para esta fecha.

–Bene… siendo alguien muy especial para ti…

–Lo es, y mucho- Le corto.

– ¿Qué tal si le regalas unas flores?

– ¿Flores?- Salto el hermano mayor de los tres italianos que se acercaba a ellos después de atender a unas cuantas personas -incluyendo bellas damas- en las afueras del bar – ¡Eso es estúpido!

– ¿Y por que lo dices?- Pregunto el menor de los tres.

– ¿Por qué?, porque a las mujeres les gustan los hombres rudos maledizione! Y no mariconadas

– ¡Fratello baja la voz que asustas a los clientes!

– ¡Maledizione Feliciano! Yo soy el dueño de este bar, así que, ¡si quiero digo maldiciones como se me joda la gana!- Exclamo en voz alta. Dejo en claro que nadie hará que cambie de opinión, a los gritos por supuesto.

–P-pero…

–No dijiste lo mismo cuando le regalaste esas flores a la signorina Emma…- Canturreo el menor mientras que una pequeña y picara sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

– ¡Maledizione Paolo!- Chillo el mayor en un grito, acompañado de sus típicas maldiciones. Su rostro se torno en un rojo intenso, a causa de la indignación, que hasta podría competir contra los tomates del español. –Eso no es asunto tuyo, moccioso!- No le gusta que hablen de su estado sentimental, y menos sobre cierta rubia belga.

–Fratello… Paolo… tranquilos per favore ¡que los clientes están huyendo!- Intervino el del medio, pues se podía observar como los pocos comensales huían despavoridos del lugar a causa del italiano mayor.

–Bene…- Se disculpo el mayor, resignado y de mala gana, ya que no quería seguir perdiendo a la clientela.

–Entonces… ¿unas flores están bien?- Pregunto Paolo su segundo hermano mayor. Este asintió con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro- ¡Perfetto, entonces así será! Por cierto fratello- Se dirigió a Lovino –A la signorina Emma le encantaría recibir otro ramo de flores ¿no lo crees?- Comento mientras guiñaba un ojo – ¡Y no me esperen para la noche!- Acto seguido se desapareció antes de que la furia de Lovino lo alcanzara.

–Maledetto moccioso!- Chillo Lovino, a punto de perder los nervios, mientras que contemplaba el lugar por donde se escapo su hermano menor.

–Tranquilo fratello- Soltó Feliciano, haciendo un intento en vano de bajar los humos del castaño. –Es joven aun…- dijo con una sonrisa.

–Joven e idiota aun, maledizione!- No pudo contener una sonrisa al pensar lo bien parecido y a la vez diferente que es Paolo con él, con respecto al tema de mujeres "_Por lo menos no se avergüenza en hablarle a la chica que le gusta…. maledetto imbécil" _Pensó Lovino mientras que se dirigía a atender a los nuevos clientes.

* * *

– ¿Y ya tienes alguna idea sobre lo que quieres regalarle?- Pregunto un niño rubio curioso por saber que tenía en mente su amigo.

– ¿Ehh? Aun no…- Negó con la cabeza, avergonzado de recordar de lo que están buscando.

– ¿Y bien?- Enarco una ceja inquisidora. Una pequeña sonrisa traviesa se formo en su rostro.

– ¿¡Flores bene, pero ya deja de torturarme!?- Chillo, lo que provoco que el rubio estallara a carcajadas.

–Bien, bien… ya no te molesto ¿pero tienes al menos en mente que tipo de flores quieres darle?- El castaño negó a la pregunta y agradeció en silencio por su comprensión. Siguió buscando con la vista, recordando la conversación que tuvo hace unos días con su hermano mayor, Lovino.

"–_El amor nos hace imbéciles ¿no?- Mas afirmo ese hecho que preguntárselo. –Y cuando somos unos imbéciles hacemos todo por ese alguien ¿no?- No necesitaba que su hermano menor contestara a esa pregunta, era consciente que el pobre tambien estaba pasando por su misma situación. –Bien, escúchame bien bastardo que no lo repetiré dos veces…- Paolo asintió en silencio. Absorto en las palabras de su hermano mayor, como si estuviera por aprender una valiosa lección de un gran maestro. –Las damas son como las flores… fragile, delicato e bello... y si la lastimas ¡te mato bastardo!_ _Hai capito? ¡Te mato si la haces llorar, aunque se le escape una lagrima, te mato!- No le dio tiempo de contestar así que continuo con su 'lección de vida' ya que para él era algo difícil, mas cuando se trata del amor y esas cosas… –Como sea. Una buena manera de adular a una bella signorina ¿Por qué no comenzando con regalarle un ramo de flores? ¡Pero no debe ser cualquiera imbécil! Tiene que tener un significado especial para lo que sea que tengan. Así que si vas regalarle algo, mejor empieza con eso… ahora ¡vuelve a tu trabajo que hay mucho que hacer maledizione!- Sin más palabras, el menor de los tres italianos corrió despavorido a su puesto, ante los gritos del mayor, no si antes abrazarlo como agradecimiento. –Che palle, estos niños de ahora…- Murmuro, esbozando una leve sonrisa."_

–Creo saberlo…- Arrastro al rubio a una pequeña floristería italiana de la zona, hacia el interior de la misma. Ambos se separaron en diferentes lados con la misión de buscar "la flor perfecta". Mientras que seguían buscando, absorto en sus pensamientos, no noto que Peter trajo un montón de flores, tanto en ramos como en macetas, de diferentes tamaños y colores.

– ¿Qué te parece esta?- alzo una maceta de Girasoles.

–Ehh… creo que no- Una corriente de escalofríos recorrió por toda su columna, al recordar que esa es la flor favorita de cierto ruso.

– ¿Y estas?- Alzo otras flores que le resultaron muy familiar.

–No… esas las vi en algún lado…- Murmuro haciendo memoria. No recordaba de donde las había visto. –Camelia…- Susurro – ¡Claro!- Chasqueo los dedos. _"¡Mio fratello siempre le regala a la signorina Emma siempre cuando la ve! ¿A eso se refería con 'significado especial'?" _Sonrió. "_Sin duda el amor atonta…"_

–Bien… ¡que no cunda el pánico! Pero estas son las ultimas que quedan- Se refería a una pequeña maceta con unas florecillas que recién estaban brotando. –No son feas pero si que son pequeñas aun- Comento con desgana.

–Perfetto.

– ¿Cómo?

–Que son perfectas. ¡Son perfectas Peter, porque esas son las que buscaba!- Dijo con una gran sonrisa. Tomo la pequeña maceta y se dirigió a la caja a pagarla.

* * *

El amor y la amistad se sentí en el aire de Australia. A simple vista todos disfrutan del día con su pareja o con su alguien especial, menos una joven que se encontraba enfurruñada en los columpios de una plaza totalmente vacía.

–El día de los enamorados es una estupidez…- Suspiro mientras se columpiaba lentamente. –No necesito a nadie para sobrevivir a este día. ¡Si es un día mas como todos los otros!

– ¿Y por que lo dices signorina?- Pregunto una voz familiar que hizo que se sobresaltara de su lugar.

– ¿Y tú que haces aquí idiota?

–Buon pomeriggio, sto bene, grazie per avermelo chiesto principessa, e tu come stai?

–Tsk…- Chasqueo la lengua molesta y frunció el ceño. A veces se ponía pesado cuando se lo proponía. –Bien…- Murmuro al rato.

–Y dime, ¿Por qué estás sola?- Pregunto mientras tomaba asiento en el columpio de alado, sin quitarle la vista.

– ¿Te interesa?

–Ajam- Sonrió con curiosidad.

Tomo unos minutos antes de decidirse finalmente en contestar al italiano. –Porque odio este día…- Susurro agachando la cabeza.

– ¿Y por qué? si se puede saber, claro.

–"_Si que es molesto cuando se lo propone…"-_ pensó fijando su vista en él –Porque no me gusta.

–A mí me gusta ¿sabes?- Hizo una pausa para observar a la pequeña australiana. –Porque puedo pasar el día con mi persona especial…

Ambos se sumieron en sus pensamientos, en un silencio no tan incomodo, al respecto con el día a cuestión.

–Puede que al final no te sea correspondido…- Dijo el italiano, rompiendo con el silencio incomodo. –Pero quisiera saber que es lo que piensas- Le dio una bolsa de regalo que traía consigo mismo, a una sorprendida castaña. –Sé que es muy pronto para una respuesta… pero prefiero tener al menos una esperanza y esperar todo el tiempo si es necesario… Buon San Valentino, principessa. Espero que te guste.

–Y-yo…- Aun no salía de la impresión, así que solo asintió y acepto con nerviosismo el regalo. Dentro había un pequeña maceta con unos capullos de flores que recién empezaban a abrirse. – ¿Qué significa esto?- Pregunto después de unos minutos.

–Se llama "_Madreselva"_- Dijo mirando a un punto inexistente. – ¿Sabes lo que significa?- La castaña negó con la cabeza –_"Estamos hechos el uno para el otro"… _sé que es muy pronto, no espero una respuesta inmediata, pero me gustaría mantener un lazo contigo, como las flores por ejemplo. Recién están creciendo… como lo nuestro y quién sabe, algún día crecerá y será fuerte… como las pequeñas flores…

Aquello la dejo sin palabras. Al analizarlo y comprender las palabras del castaño, se sonrojo de manera violenta y agacho la mirada avergonzada. –Happy valentines day Idiot…- Susurro a lo bajo, haciendo sonreír al italiano.

_Puede que aun sean jóvenes… pero, ¿Quién dice que el amor tiene edad y limites?..._

* * *

_La Madreselva representa los lazos de amistad y de amor, que se fortalecen día a día…_

* * *

_¿Reviews?_

**Ah… Lovino y sus lecciones de vida…**

**¿Les gusto? ¡Al fin termine con esta pareja! Eso significa que… ¡finalmente aparecerá nuestra pareja predilecta! Wiiiiiii ~**

**¡Perdón la tardanza! Dx (Pasaron ya 4 meses del día de los enamorados… pero bueno, no podía dejar una historia inconclusa :B)**

**¡Un saludo especial a todas las personitas que me estuvieron siguiendo desde el principio! Y prometo que tratare de terminar este fic y subir rápidamente los capítulos de Sins & Sinners (tratare de no demorar mucho!)**

**¿Ya vieron que apareció Seborga en Hetalia? Soy tan feliz! 3**


	5. Dalia

**Bueno primero que nada quiero agradecer por los reviews :D y como ven agregue una pareja mas a la historia, ahora son 6 y no 5! porque lo pensé mucho y bueno, no podía dejar afuera a Liech de esto (y a pedido de _Kamirin-chan!)_ sin mas, les dejo leer y**

_**Espero que lo disfruten :D **_

* * *

**Pareja: **SwissLiech

Dalia

**Representa: **Al igual que la Amapola representa la gratitud y la unión.

La Dalia en color blanco, amarillo, naranja, rosa, rojo, violeta o hasta malva, significa fidelidad, agradecimiento, declaración de un amor sincero y creciente.

"_Gracias por estar siempre a mi lado"_

* * *

–… Y me dijo que me amaba después de dedicarme unas serenatas, es cierto que no es muy buen cantante ¡pero me los dedico a mi sola!- Termino de relatar Elizabeta sobre su regalo de su ultimo San Valentín, con mucho orgullo.

– ¡Awww… que romántico!- Exclamo después de un gran suspiro la rubia belga que estaba emocionada por oír las historias de las demás – ¿Y que piensas regalarle este año?- Pregunto con suma curiosidad.

– ¿Yo? Amm… tenía planeado regalarle una noche especial ¡y no preguntes que es porque es un secreto!- dijo antes de que la belga la interrumpiera, y le guiño un ojo con complicidad, a lo que la aludida entendió de inmediato – ¿Y que hay de ti?- pregunto enarcando una ceja –No te quedaras con tu historia para ti misma ¿no?

–Lovi y yo pasamos una tarde en Venecia, de paseo en góndola. Ni se imaginan lo fantástico que fue…- Volvió a suspirar a recordar aquel hermoso suceso. Había pasado una hermosa tarde con su castaño gruñón. Dejo escapar una risita al recordar el manojo de nervios que estaba hecho a la hora de proponerle aquella cita.

– ¡Arthur y yo pasamos el día en la playa!- Comento Victoria de un tirón con el rostro adornado de una gran sonrisa –Se que él no sabe nadar… pero se esmero mucho para que la pasemos muy bien y lo más lindo fue que me llevo a ese lugar porque sabe lo mucho que me gusta nadar ¿no es un encanto?- Chillo de la emoción, contagiando su entusiasmo a la belga.

–La intención es lo que vale- Comento la húngara asintiendo a favor de esa acción – ¿Y que piensan hacer este año?

–Visitar su ciudad natal…- Murmuro la morena mientras que jugaba con sus dedos. Sabia lo muy importante que es para el rubio hacer una atracción turística en su Londres, lo bueno es que lo harían los dos solos y juntos.

–Yo pienso hacer una cena especial en casa y solo me falta el postre- Termino con una risita al imaginarse la cara de su italiano cundo sepa cuál es el "postre"

– ¿Y tú Natalia? ¿Piensas compartir algo con nosotras?- Le pregunto a la bielorrusa que se mantuvo en silencio desde el inicio de la reunión matinal.

–Mi hermano me regaló una caja de chocolates y huyo cuando quise proponerle matrimonio- dijo sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo. Esta claro que obvió partes de la historia, en donde recibió los continuos tratos del lituano como si fuera una princesa, sin su consentimiento hasta la bendita noche. Lástima que no fue su hermano quien le diera esos tratos como ella habría querido, aunque no dijo nada al final –y pienso sorprenderlo en su cama…- continúo antes de que le hicieran esa absurda pregunta. Pero antes pasaría a saludar a cierto castaño, solo saludar y nada más.

Lily siguió escuchando en silencio la charla animada y los diferentes consejos y citas que las demás presentes sostenían con mucho entusiasmo.

Aunque no tuviera a "alguien especial" como las demás, por lo menos tenía una idea a quien regalar en esa fecha especial. Para ella es alguien muy especial, y que en este caso es su querido hermano mayor.

Si bien, saber a quién regalar no le preocupaba, si no el hecho de que regalar, esa era la cuestión. Lo que más la inquieto es que ellas ya tenían su regalo y por adelantado ¡aun sabiendo que faltaban unos días para esa fecha!

Por eso, después de terminar con la reunión de la casa de la húngara, se dispuso a ir directamente a su casa -y sin que su hermano se enterara de su presencia- para empezar a buscar el regalo perfecto.

Y Recordó la pequeña conversación que tuvo con Elizabeta antes de retirarse

–_Vi que te mantuviste callada en toda la mañana ¿hay algo que te inquieta o en que te pueda ayudar?- Pregunto con una voz suave, casi maternal._

_La pequeña rubia se sorprendió de que se diera cuenta de su ausencia en la reunión y agradeció internamente de que la castaña fuera atenta –La verdad…- empezó con un leve susurro –Es que no se que regalar- dijo finalmente agachando la cabeza._

_La castaña no necesito mas para saber lo que le sucedía, y con una leve sonrisa acaricio los cabellos de la menor –Si no sabes que regalar… podrías empezar con unas flores- Sugirió esta._

– ¿_Flores?- Pregunto alzando la mirada, a lo que recibió con un asentimiento como respuesta._

–_Pero no cualquiera, busca una que tenga un significado especial para ti y tú hermano- le guiño un ojo. La pequeña enrojeció de inmediato y abrazo a la castaña como agradecimiento. Sin más se apresuro para llegar a casa temprano._

Con una gran sonrisa, salió de la habitación dirigiéndose a la primera floristería que se encontrara por el camino.

El gran día había llegado, y sin embargo estaba muy nerviosa. Era su hermano, si, pero no podía evitar temblar de los nervios porque él es quien aprecia y quiere mucho. Simplemente no lo podía evitar.

Busco a su hermano por toda la casa y recordó que estaría en el jardín, así que respiro hondo y se dio ánimos para salir a buscarlo.

– ¿Hermano?- Lo llamo buscándolo por distintas direcciones hasta que su vista choco con una cabellera rubia. Sonrió al encontrarlo regando las flores del jardín.

– ¿Sucede algo?- pregunto en un tono de clara preocupación, a lo que enterneció a la pequeña rubia. Quería mucho a su hermano

–Y-yo…- Titubeó en un principio y en un arrebato de coraje le entrego su presente –quería dártelo. Espero que pases un Feliz San Valentín- dijo rápidamente y sin más, entro corriendo a la casa.

Vash contemplo como su hermana entraba a la casa a las apuradas, sin entender lo que acababa de suceder, y después desvió su mirada en su presente. Era una pequeña maceta que tenía unas pequeñas florecillas y una tarjeta que rezaba lo siguiente:

"_Gracias por estar siempre a mi lado hermano"_

–Dalia…- murmuro mientras que releía la tarjeta. Una leve sonrisa se apareció en su rostro al contemplar aquel detalle de su hermana. Negó varias veces con la cabeza, pensando en que tendría que darle un regalo. No importa, gastaría todo su dinero solo por _ella._

* * *

_La dalia representa el agradecimiento por todo y la fortaleza de la unión, sea quien sea aquella persona especial..._

* * *

_¿Reviews?_

**¿Les gusto? sinceramente amo a estos dos como hermanos, son tan tiernos!**

**Ahora si, nos falta nuestra pareja predilecta y que esta en camino (sumándole un pequeño epilogo sobre estos dos) Dije que no iba a dejar esta historia inconclusa y eso hare! ewé**

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización, sin mas**

**Joker-jo**


End file.
